letsplayfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Let's Players
Here's a small list of Let's Players and their amount of subscribers. Please keep them in order from most to least subscribers. A Let's Playing Community that includes an open forum, you can upload many videos, and is 100% Free- http://www.fourforgottenfangs.com BlueXephos (aka. The Yogscast, Simon and Lewis) = 1,811,958 subs (May 28/12). Popular for their Minecraft series and more. They also have several sister channels that have lots of lets play action on them from their friends. CaptainSparklez = 1,123,219 subs (May 29/12). PC games with a heavy focus on Minecraft. SeaNanners = 1,020,340 subs (May 29/12). PC gaming - lots of Minecraft. TobyGames = 1,001,455 subs (May 28/12). Popular for his Minecraft improvs, i.e. I can swing my sword. UberHaxorNova = 819,400 subs (May 29/12). Popular for his loud abrasive style. Huge fan of Happy Wheels, Minecraft, and lots of other PC games. TotalHalibut (aka. The Cynical Brit, Total Biscuit) = 694,810 subs (May 28/12). PC gaming focused. He is, as the sign says, cynical. PewDiePie = 619,212 subs (May 28/12). Lots of LPs, heavily focused on horror genre. Notorious for his sometimes Fred-like personality, which is an aquired taste. Gronkh = 467,514 subs (May 28/12). German LPs focused on PC gaming. Yogscast2 = 452,379 subs (May 29/12). A sister site of BlueXephos (aka. Yogscast) which features LPs from Hannah for mainly PC games. One of the few female LPers on YouTube. chuggaaconroy = 411,062 subs (May 28/12). Classic console LPs with a heavy focus on Mario. One of the first and most notorious LP producers on YouTube. Penguinz0 = 336,535 subs (May 28/12). paulsoaresjr = 301,616 subs (May 28/12). Most known for his Minecraft Survive and Thrive tutorials, as well as his multiple role playing series Man vs. Minecraft, Tale of Two Kingdoms, Man Woman Minecraft and Minecraft Dad. theRadBrad = 271,678 subs (May 28/12). PC game focused, mainly FPS and horror. Ethoslab = 193,094 subs (May 28/12). Mainly focused on Minecraft with some Terraria. nintendocaprisun = 180,750 subs (May 28/12). Heavy focus on Nintendo. Robbaz = 180,117 subs (May 28/12). PC gaming. davidr64yt (aka. X) = 177,213 subs (May 28/12). PC gaming. superskarmory = 143,639 subs (May 28/12). Heavy focus on Nintendo and Mario. The Runaway Guys = 127,860 subs (May 28/12). A group of LPers (Chuggaaconory, ProtonJon, and NintendoCaprisun). Mario focused. ProtonJonSA = 104,038 subs (May 28/12). Marriland = 103,210 subs (May 28/12). Pokémon focused. TetraNinja = 88,944 subs (May 30/12). Mostly X-Box 360 FPS based but also some horror, RPG and action titles. Ninbuzz = 86,945 subs (May 28/12). A group of many LPers focused exclusively on Nintendo. JoshJepson = 64,694 subs (May 28/12). SuperBoeBros = 62,197 *features Daneboe (creator of the Annoying Orange), and his brother, Lukeboe* SlimKirby = 57,634 subs Coestar = 55,252 subs HCBailly = 51,388 subs (May 31/12). Specializes in Japanese console RPG titles. Northernlion = 44,836 subs Bananapielord = 41,212 subs MunchingOrange = 35,218 subs *Specializes in Pokemon Games* skorch82 = 34,288 subs Helloween4545 = 32,978 *Specializes in horror games* lucahjin = 31,8830 subs DeceasedCrab = 30,444 subs, Focuses on obscure, old, and independently-made games. ChrisCrossMedia = 29,292 subs *LPs are not always a focus, but it is done from time to time* Cry = 29,355 subs (May 28/12). Main focus seems to be on horror genre of PC games. ClementJ642 = 25,758 subs. Also known as 'The Great Clement'. ScottishDuck17 = 24,781 subs Necroscope86 = 22,575 subs (May 28/12). Lots of retro console and PC games. Kikoskia = 22,377 subs TheZeldaDungeon = 21,786 *Specialises in Zelda Games* SonikDude101 = 21,711 subs Tatsudoshi = 19,244 subs {C {C}AttackingTucans = 19,475 subs L0rdVega = over 24,000 subs (Finished making LPs a year ago) UltraJMan = over 18,800 subs KoopaKungFu = Over 18,558 subs donnabellez = 18,226 subs NakaTeleeli = 17,718 subs Toegoff = 17,576 subs gnrfan5000 = 17,539 subs (as of 4/27/12) SuperJeenius = 16,609 Subscribers. Currently Let's Playing Persona 3: FES. (05/25/12) PlayingWithMahWii = 15,206 (MANY LP's) SuperJeenius = 15,154 subscribers (as of 4/27/12) OverTheGun = 15,067subs Ashhbearr = 14,648 subscribers (as of 4/27/12) Caliform = over 14,000 Subscribers. (Last series of videos 7 months ago) BikdipOnABus = 12,682 subs 666theheartless666 = 13,231 subs katrinonus = 12,159 subs durden77 = 11,339 subs gloverrandall = 10,723 subs DavetheUsher = 10,000 uploaded every day since he started milkwad = 10,231 subs *uploads his videos on viddler and announces 'em in youtube* Damo9836 9,667 subs (May 28/12). A pioneer of interactive Let's Plays. Has own forum Let's Play Some Games and wiki The Official Damo Wiki Pcull4444 : 9,940 subscribers (as of 3/24/12). His more recent popularity comes from a VS Race he did with ProtonJon, NintendoCapriSun, and SuperJeenius. He's has a wild commentary style with a wide variety of voices. Slowflake = over 8,300 subs BrainScratchComms = over 8,200 subs *commentating group* MasaeAnela = 7,941 (as of 4/27/12) PurpleRodri = over 7,300 subs NINTENDOlp = over 7,300 subs TheTolhe = 7,230 subs (May 28/12). Mainly PC games such as X-Com, RPGs, and Minecraft. Cauchemar89 = about 7,000 subs dshban = around 6,779 subs Dario8676 = around 6,700 subs (Has done co-coms with NCS and is well known for his ffx let's play) McGammar = over 6,600 subs batman9502 = over 6,600 subs newfiebangaa = over 6,300 subs Frankomatic = over 6,000 subs NoProHero = over 6,000 subs Darkchiron = Over 5,900 subs dutchyDC = over 5,600 subs *Does every game in a different character commentary Cthulhuigi = over 5,400 subs Valis77 = around 5,300 subs CanisSkye = over 5,100 subs MoogleFTW = over 5,100 subs (Does great commentary of his games, a grand comedian) CooVee = 5044 subscribers (as of 4/27/12) Cauchemar89 = over 5,000 subs according to subs special Quadraxis14 = over 4,900 subs KoopaNinjaBros = over 4,800 subs *Two let's players, PaperMarioGuy and Caboose478, sharing the same channel* Madamluna = around 4,800 subs PhantomSavage = over 4,600 subs Angryponcho = 4,400 Subscribers, 1,500 videos CommanderNapkin = 4,500 subs. LP'ing since March of 2009 BeholdMyStrength = 4,270 subs *Southern-Fried LP'er Aloyalgamer = over 4,000 subs HalfBlindGamer = over 4.000 subs *Does reviews and LP's of mostly Philips CD-i games* wizwar100 = over 4,000 subs *Last video was 2 years ago.* Xelger = over 3,900 subs RedPandaGamer = around 3,800 subs Warbot40 = 3,655 subscribers (as 4/27/12) TheLightingspirit78 : 3,643 subscribers (as of 4/27/12) kowbrainz = over 3,600 subs *aka the guy whose worked on this the most* RaikouRider = over 3,300 subs brynnagiadrosich = over 3,000 subs wc10k = around 3,000 subs MyselfOverwhelmed = around 3,000 subs SKArmedageddon over 2,900 subs MikeNnemonic = over 2,900 subs *He likes to shit in to his pants at night, pure horror LP;s ensured.* crimeinpartner = over 2,800 subs *Last video was 2 years ago. According to profile, user is planning to do more let's plays at some point* Jethrotex = 2,775 subs *has never pronounced his own youtube name* ovendonkey186 = over 2,700 subs *Used to speedrun Mirror's Edge, now does LPs. Usually uploads daily* RPGenie = over 2,700 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* thesuperduelist = over 2,550 subs romscout = over 2,500 subs GrethSC - over 2,100 subs corona180 = around 2,000 subs Mustaklaki - Roughly 2000 Subscribers, growing fast. *SH4: The Room, Skyrim, LoTD:RTFG, Castlevania SOTN, Minecraft While High* KiloReborn = over 1,990 subs *Rising extremely fast, awesome Metal Gear and Heavy Rain Let's Plays* {C {C}{C {C PaleVoyager = over 1,950 subs mashuren = around 1,900 subs PerpetualAscent = over 1,850 subs EposVox = over 1,770 subs (Epic voice, epic variety.) RCCeptor5665 = over 1,750 subs. (Does Let's Plays of all different kinds of games, from Legend of Zelda to Dead Space.) TheFearowoftime = over 1'700 Subs (Currently doing Mario Galaxy and Simpsons Hit and Run. Know as the best Super Monkey Ball player in the LP community) ChazDragoon = over 1,700 subs adamschwartze = over 1,700 subs Mangaminx = over 1,700 subs *Female Lper who generally does Horror Games* RoseErifnosi = 1,659 subs Cevian = over 1,550 subs Rainiac666 = over 1,550 subs UniversalGiant = 1,513 subs 1PressL2P= over 1,500 subs. Recently began a Pokemon Yellow Let's Play LateBlt = over 1,500 subs Cevian = over 1,500 subs BalrogTheMaster = over 1,450 subs. Does tons of Nintendo videos, but recently started LP's. His current project is Pokemon Crystal. hercrabbiness = over 1,450 subs Saxcat20 = 660 subs. Specializing in adventure games, but does play the ocasional RPG. Plays alot of older games from SNES, NES era. Over 70 completed games. Cuurently working on Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney and Phantasy Star IV KuchKuto = Around 1,450 subs. Been LPing for nearly four years. Best known in his LP of Zelda: Link to the Past Master Quest and Dragon Warrior I&II LPs. He is currently trying to get through all the MegaMan Battle Network games with other games on the side. drunkendan = around 1,450 subs lastexile0 = over 1,430 subs HeavensFrogman = 1,400 subs Turmio1 = around 1,400 subs Dati/VitaminDati = 1,411 subscribers on current channel/ over 9000 subscribers on old channel (as of 4/27/12) Tends to take a more informational apporach to commentaries than most Let's Players. LuccaRPG = over 1,390 ShaunOfNintendo = Around 1,300 subs docsigma = over 1,300 subs {C {C}{C {C {C FreezingInfernos = over 1,300 subs *I'm certain he must've escaped from Bonkers or Animaniacs.* Atma01 = over 1,260 subs *LPs good old school games like Valkyrie Profile, Legend of Dragoon, etc. Very inspiring and funny commentary* dannychic = over 1,250 subs expotemkin = over 1,200 subs TiroDvD = over 1,200 subs Doctor1297 = over 1,200 subs *Last LP done 2 years ago* Fhyber34 = over 1,150 subs stetsonruck = over 1,100 subs ultimachocobo86 = over 1,100 subs LoudMan01 = over 1,100 subs Ootmaster1112 = over 1,100 subs Resulka = over 1,000 subs TokyoBrando = over 1,000 subs (was originally a J-Vlogger) Twilight Foundry Films = near 1,000 subs *hosts of weekly series "GMO2", new game each week* Sinovera = 960 subs. Female LPer. SuperSajuuk - 955 Subs TimeTravelinChrono = over 950 subs soapynome = around 900 subs christopherbrown1988 = around 900 subs OmegaZultan = over 900 subs zachlegomaniac = exactly 887 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* Lyrax = around 850 subs kevinhend = 845 subs 8BitMemoirs = over 800 subs HGSS1994 = over 800 subs mastatsan = over 800 subs himitsusj = around 800 subs CeilingNinja = exactly 777 subs Slickpacho146 = 759 subs and counting SonjaBlue = over 750 subs nothibachi = over 750 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* Gellegummi = over 730 subs TheAwesomeIncarnate = 703 subs (May 28/12). Various PC gaming LPs. ErykkTehDestroyer = around 700 subs PokeVoyageHD = 678 subs (as of 21/4/12) Aimanfire1 = Over 670 subs Titanaku = 669 subs Kenshin1913 = over 650 subs PsychedelicSA = over 650 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* Tatsuhiko = Over 630 subs. Most known for his Oregon Trail 2 Let's Plays. GoldenboltLP = Over 620 subs ChichiriCatSan = over 620 subs JavaKing2014 = over 600 subs *Don't give him your skype address* abelplays = over 600 subs Ranchei = over 600 subs lothrazar = over 600 subs ArchFrost over 600 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* QuantumCrayons = around 600 subs Sledx2Gaming = between 500 and 600 subs. They post lots of videos and trailers as well. gtf234 = over 550 subs myrleinocchi = over 550 subs *Last LP done 2 years ago* CrossKnights=over 540 subs Cryogentics = 517 subs Goldkingfish = over 500 subs RizuKomesu = around 500 subs Scous = exactly 495 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* towpowyea = over 460 subs *Link's Awakening and Mother 3 Blind LP* joestdi 494 Subscribers. TheScarletBadger = over 460 subs PokemonRomVideos = over 450 subs *Generally only does Pokemon* zero22081990 = exactly 459 subs*Last LP done 1 year ago* LuckySevenDX = over 450 subs Crowley9 = over 450 subs PlayMadness = around 450 subs *Does a variety of games and uploads fairly often* ashrua = around 450 subs ChibiSoma = exactly 440 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* MHZNOMISS = exactly 443 subs *Only lets play in spanish* DarkShotThePoisoner = 432 subs Melcadrien = exactly 410 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* BardicDragoon = over 400 subs KarmaJolt = over 400 subs zero22081990 = over 400 subs Bastiest "aka The Bastard" = just reached over 400 subs *Only LP's games that haven't been done before or games that aren't totally raped yet.* Thank you for your support. AerialBlast = around 400 subs EternalAu = 400 subscribers, does live English commentary, videos range from 20 minutes to 1 hour long. Currently playing the epic H-RPG known as Monster Girl Quest in 45 minute increments. TheMAgamers = 373 Subscribers (As Of 4/1/12); Does Let's Plays of Classic Nintendo Games, Legend of Zelda, and Xbox 360! (Currently Stopped) Marbozir = 370 subs JonathanWolfe038 = over 365 subs ClassicLetsPlay = 364 subs (May 28/12). PC gaming with a heavy focus on Sierra adventure games of the 80s and 90s. Last uploaded content in July of 2009. skysamfreeman = around 350 subs MillieBoBilly = about 350 subs thatfallout3guy = about 350 subs Jackitkong/ aka JackitK = 351 subscribers (as of 4/27/12) (Mostly LPs Nitnendo days and does a weekly Let's try that can vary between game demos, flash games, or out of the box first time games. TheBurningHunter = around 340 subs Schaly = 330+ subs AmasterAmaster= about 330 subs Quickmind01 = 321 subs (May 28/12). Mainly X-Com related PC games and some Nintendo. Thadiwyn = ~300 subs. Variety Let's Playing; noted for having co-commentators as well as solo work. FuryRising = 308 subs; Does RPG LP's and Nintendo games! Oymon = over 300 subs OOcloud36 = over 300 subs ViceCommando = over 300 subs ThisIsLetsPlay = over 300 subs HaloMan27 = 259 Subscribers. Currently LPing The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. DanMeister1234 = 259 subs (Current LPs: Yoshi's Island: Kamek's Revenge (Blind) and SMK Co-op w/RedYoshi91) usernameclassifeid=around 250 subs MarkVidyaGamer = 246 subscribers as of April 30, 2012. He gives his viewers, aka Markers, the power to choose what games he would play. MrZeikuu = around 242 subs Templayer = 215 subs, text commentary in english+czech, does rare games, uploads usually 1 vid. per day. (depends on video length, 15 min. video once per day, one hour video once per week etc.) GcCMattMKW = 201 Subscribers (As of 5/2/12); Does Let's Plays On The PC (Mainly Sandbox games, mmorps's, etc.) And Let's Plays On The Xbox 360 [Starting Soon With Terraria 'to you by STEAM ]' bucketfan4life = over 200 subs - "Wanna get in a call, dude? Dude, dude, DUDE, wanna get in a call?" mrnutt = 200 subs GChaosProductions = 187 Subs (Mixture of let's plays and other original content) Obiwan362 = 184 Subs GTFDvideos = 175 + Subscribers; 2 - 4 videos per day. ZHeXusZ = 176 subs JjAR01 =168 subs (May 28/12). Russian, but some material in English as well. Last LP related upload was in June of 2009. Limited LPs but focused on retro console titles. MoonIMOver = Over 160 subscribers. Alabamian Let's Player who does [[]]post commentary in an astoundingly sexy voice. Roofroller = around 155 subs Rensbasement = 140 Subscribers English dude who covers mostly classic games from child hood such as Dungeon Keeper 2, Populous: The Beginning and other various games like Minecraft etc. Torque943 = 135 subs demonhead = 128 subs TheGamingGoron = 127 subs MrSethGodSOURCE = 126 subscribers LPSquirtleKing = 124 subs TheAgentBrandon = 121 subs Bub1029 = exactly 120 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* Darkduckmovies (DDM) = Around 120 subscribers. Favours Resident Evil and more obscure games; a more comedic than informative commentator. HiddenSwitch = over 110 subs - semi-collab channel, has done a variety of games and uploads regularly (Host of A Winter of Kirby) johnnycancer = over 199 subs Play4Thrill = 174 subs - Has recently completed main game of Ape Escape (as of 4/27/12) owozifa = over 142 subs CaptainIncompetent= around 113 subs punchaface1 - over 100 subs (plays games that arnt well know like record of agarest war and blade kitten) Plaatinum10 = oevr 100 subs NESgamer190 = over 100 subs johnnycancer = over 100 subs codemasterda = over 100 subs jimmyBojie = over 100 subs Gam3rb0x = over 100 subs uznare = around 100 subs Kikyouchanx - 113 subs"Female LPer who LPs RPGs, and Pokemon games!"( Current LPs: Pokemon Liquid Crystal) ThatguyDusty = around 100 subs *Last LP done 2 years ago* dragoxdugles = around 100 subs *Last LP done 2 years ago* Sleepy Gamers = 97 subs swimmylionni = 93 subs (May 28/12). Appears to have started with Dragon Warrior 7 and then stopped. Last LP related upload was in February 2009. BeforeGamingFailed = 92 Subscribers, deleted his old Let's Plays but has just started Skyward Sword (Like everyone else Haha) ktsjr15 = 91 subscribers, currently lping the legend of zelda ocarina of time nicobbq = around 90 subs! Currently LPing Mario World brianiangoodman 90 subs! MultiNickLP = 85 subs, he doesn't want you to add his back or his chest. Chitzy47 = 83 subs. he does terraria, minecraft, and other indie let's plays. DarkNintendo2000 = exactly 83 subs ArmoredChocobo = At time of edit (06/02/2012), 82 subs. Specializes in old, obscure, rare, and independently-made games. ThomasB2685 = 81 subs (25/05/12), Do a mixed variety of LPs from PS1 to PSP! AlphaVenatusDeus = 80 subs (May 28/12). Mix of PC and console games. OshaStar96 = around 80 subs Sidrelly = 80 Subs. Just started doing LPs in August 2011, and is currently doing Resident Evil 2 Leon A and a Dual Commentary LP of Bioshock with Aituk13 . Flamingechoes = 77 subs. (Currently Let's Playing Metroid Prime and Cave Story) nikodante = Around 70 subs AngstAndAvarice = around 70 subs devilwarier9 = 69 subs XtraLimey = 61 subs. FlameMaster214= 64 subs. A collab channel started by Sonicmaster211, and TheGamingGoron. retired members: Raiza51. Other members: Aimanfire1, Pichujace. Samirtheknight = 57 subs. Does LPs on different games such as Amnesia: The Dark Descent and Minecraft. northan2 = exactly 57 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* 24Penguin24 = around 55 subs. 42Wonko42 = 55 Subs PoolMasterism = 53 Subs xNeOsZx = 51 subs Youreverydaymonkey = 51 subs. Always doing at least one LP. madfinnishgamer38 (MFG38) = 50 subs. His Let's Plays are called MFG38 Does Games. ReviewTIJ = 50+ Subs. Starting a Wheelman or Thrillville: OTR LP soon. OT6 = around 50 subs DarkDemon677 = 49 subs. No new videos since August 2011. jukematerful = 44 subs and growing IAmJoedub = 41 Subs Currently Playing Pokemon Emerald,Wario Land and, Ratchet and Clank Going Commando. Lord Iacobus = over 40 subs therealyocow = exactly 40 subs Sebijingames = 39 subs. Started November 2011. Mostly Classic Nintendo games from NES to N64. Also the US Recruitment Leader for the Fourforgottenfangs website, An LP community. Ultimablur = 38 subs, A New Lets Player who started in November PixelSnail = 37 subs LunaInDreamland = 37 subs. Female. Currently doing Dead Rising. Takes a more casual/for fun approach rather than informative. Iburinoc = 36 subs and growing. Currently playing minecraft custom maps, starting Skyward Sword Hero Mode let's play soon. LthePumpkinKing = 36 subs (May 28/12). Fairly Mario console focused. MaRI0CEnTRAL = 35 subs. Primarily focuses on Mario due to the name and also nintendo liscensed games. Currently Let`s Playing Mario Galaxy. Mickey`s Speedway USA, and Zelda Four Swords Adventures. groupogeeks =33 subs/followers Started in August and run by Nintendo fan girls. Planning on a Blind Lets Play of Skyward Sword, Super Mario 3D Land and Mariokart 7. Currently Let's Playing Majoras Mask. Codeblack5 = 31 subs (June 01/12). "Est. 2010" Diversed, currently doing Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix+ and Power Stone 2. Nearing the end of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. SheninZanewa = around 30 subs *Does let's plays in finnish* ROFLoftus = 29 subs. Currently doing Oblivion, Bioshock 2 and WoW Goodgis30 = 28 Subs. Does a lot of 2D classic games. maskedtime64 = 28 subs. known as the insane let's player cause he sometimes doesn't know what he is talking about. streatz11 = 28 subs Lets Play All Day TheNessEB= 28 subs. I'm just some abnormal guy that plays video games. Doesn't swear profanity in videos. WeWouldLike2Play = 27 subs; Mainly focusing on co-op LPs, but also do solo ones. BetaNights = 25 subs. Plays mostly Nintendo games, but will do others. LP'ed games to date: Pokemon White, Metroid Prime, and Pokemon Colosseum. Also uploads Brawl matches from time to time. Silverdude500 = 25 subs currently. Live streams LP's. 4EyesGamer = 25 subs. Mainly RPS and FPS based. Bbundy09 = Around 22 Subs. Currently Let's Playing Grabbed by the Ghoulies. Looks for lesser known games (underrated classics). Also a big Rareware aficionado. Jamiegloverprice= 21 Subs. Dragonball Online, Free to play mmo playthroughs and Nostalgic Gameplays. Swillcarp = Around 20 Subs. Indy and Retail games, also the pioneer of the L2P category (Let's Two Play). PellMellKel = Around 20 subs. Started LPing in September 2011. SiilverGoat = around 20 subs HaPKPerCar = 21 subs. Last let's play footage in November 2008 and seems inactive. Skittflash = 20 subs. Lol publicity CrazyDrone169 = 18 subs (May 28/12). PC FPS focused. FinnGamer95= 18 subs (May 28/12). Minecraft and console game focus. English speaking player from Finland. Superfalconman2 = 18 subs (May 28/12). Console focused. TheUndergroundLP = 18 subs (May 28/12). Zelda and Pokemon. Has been on hiatus since January 2012. WildGoombas = 18 subs (May 28/12). Nintendo 64 focused. Last post was August 2011. TheThunderExperiece 17 Subscribers Is currently playing Super Mario 64 DS and is very informative while being funny at the same time. TonyandConer = 17 Subs. BrandonJoesVlog = 17 subs Dourakuou- 16 subs. StreetfighterMarioX- 16 subs. Done Street Fighter 2. TheGrimgoose = 16 Subs. Started on January 5, 2012 with Pokemon Crystal and is still curently ongoing. Soon he will start a new series called Pokemon Random Red. DJxxNightwolf = 16 Sub Kuro0ni = 15 subs (May 28/12). Retro console titles, Mario, etc. Last post was July 2009. JeremyVsGames = 14 subs (Jun 1/12). PC games mainly focusing on RPGs, X-Com games, and some other genres. Uses annotation format (English) instead of voice commentary. Unficablus = 14 subs (May 28/12). Nintendo focused (Zelda, Donkey Kong Country, etc.). milleniumfrisbee = 14 subs. Started early in the year of 2011 with Spyro 3. Will be doing a variety of games some blind and some not. mariovsluigiZ= 14 subs. Butcherd00 = 13 subs. Does original LP's called "Let's Kills" where he plays though the game killing as many characters as possible. LawrenceF677 = 13 subs. Currently going Half Life 1 mods and expansions. *aims to speaiclise in any/all horror games like that of Helloween4545 or Cry. Warbear777 = 12 subs. Focuses on the battles. Mainly does Pokemon and Dissidia 012. beastfighter1 = 12 subs. New LPer. Current LP is Super Mario Galaxy. Ydalton13 12 subs= New to LP's but is very good. Does all types of games. silastk = 12 subs. New LPer. Current LP is Super Mario Sunshine. Sabateini - 12 Subs. Brand new, started LP of Final Fantasy VII, with side project of Monster Hunter Tri videos called "Let's Slay!" pwnerranger = 12 subs. New lets player that just started. He currently is doing Mario Party 5, but will do more gamecube games. Venatus92 = 11 Subs. Took a break just started back up. TheGlibStaff = 11 Subs. Mainly MineCraft. Klickso29 = 11 Subscribers. Currently playing Sonic Adventure DX and Oblivion. Microstendo =10 Subscribers, Planning to do Brute Force and Banjo Kazooie soon (Group Of Let's Players) Rioshoa = 10 subs. Currently finished Let's Play #3. Commentary is aimed to entertain and video's length is currently averaging 25 to 35 minutes. He loves to hear input, and hopes to see what you've got to say. More to come soon! TH3_GAM3R=10 Subscribers, Planning to do Minecraft Series. SevenSpy = 9 Subs - Will be playing various games from his collection and random games. Loves kind support, suggestions, feedback to maintain a good collection of videos with good content. Takes in video game suggestions. ShaunicornProduction = 9 subs. He did Mario Kart Wii and will be doing random games peachvomit a.k.a Nina = 8 subs. Brand new Let's Player from Finland. She has uploaded The Walking Dead LP's for almost a month now. Phealinbro a.k.a Phealin = 8 subs. New Co-Op Let's Player from Sweden, has done a whole play through of A.R.E.S and Magicka with his co-op partner Phaeranbro a.k.a Phearan. ChiefScarneck = 8 subs. Started Let's Playing on February 27, 2012, the 16th anniversary of Pokémon. Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Star Fox 64. Currently working on post-game videos of Red Rescue Team. DerpPlaysVidya= 8 Subs. Starting an LP of Max Payne 1. Will continute onto Max Payne 2 and then 3 when it comes out. Also does random videos for random games. Ninjaman9076=8 subs, He enjoys entertaining you with MINCRAFT!!! GringoMcGee = 8 subs. Started late August ShamangoUno = 7 subs. Brand new to LPing. ChronicleLetsPlays = 7 Subscribers (As Of 5/15/12) - Restarted old channel (GcCMattMKW) Starting with Let's Play Terraria (Started May 14th, 2012) ~Subscribe!~ blarghonk25 = 7 Subscribers - Just started doing LPs, with the aim of completing the Ratchet and Clank Future trilogy theaznrulr = 6 subs. New LPer, currently doing Super Mario Bros.3 Tapymon = 6 subs. Awesome, makes references all the time!!! Pichu441 6 subs. Has Let's Played for a few months. Does mainly Nintendo Games. BestChannelOfAllTime = 6 subs. New Lper. . Current LP is Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Not a very good gamer. His reasoning is "Fails are funny" Has said that on Novemebr 24th (Release date of Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) That he will be doing an LP of said game. He hopes to be the first Lper to do Skyward Sword. This will however halt his Twilight Princess LP ThrowdownN64= 6 subs LP'ing Skyward Sword. Been a Let's Player since Fall 11' LaughingAtJoysticks= 5 subs. A gaggle of geeks doing different Let's Plays of different genres. Something for everyone. Just started, much more to come. Check us out!! SUBS ARE AWESOME!! Omgwtfhaxerz = 5 subs. Does different types of games. Mostly Team Fortress 2. {C {C {C KuroRyuuD = 4 subs. Started his first "Let's Play" early September and is getting better at it as days pass. Currenly LPing Deus Ex HR and btw is a huge RPG lover. More RPGs to come! Along with some action. starmano34 = 4 subs, woot publicity. WE PLAY GAMES, WE GOOD, PLEASE SUB! BlogNintendo = 4 subs. Huge focus on Nintendo. supershroombros=4 subs three brothers two that do walkthough and the other does letsplays SerKharl = 4 subs. Let's Playing Minecraft and is planning to LP several GBA/DS games. Has also done several Stepmania videos. Knezy312LP = 3 subs. Currently Let's Playing Paper Mario. Posts videos daily. His twitter is @Knezy312LP and his Youtube page is www.youtube.com/Knezy312LP/ GamingArtist1234 =3 subs. Just started a couple months ago with Paper Mario and Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Mostly does nintendo games and dosen't use a capture device TheAllmondzyoutube.com/TheAllmondz - 2 Subs Just started, takes requests, first Let's play will be revealed. KirkasaurusRex - 3 subs. Is currently Let's Playing Luigi's Mansion for the GameCube! JPTJ5Let'sPlays = 2 subs. Just Started a few week ago with SpongeBob SquarePants - The Movie Video Game LogatorsLetsPlays = 2 subs. Just started, doing a Pokemon: Fire Red LP. Not very good at editing, but entertaining. Updates regularly. Inachairongaming = 2 subs. Currently doing Legend of Zelda: The Windwaker. Had to stop because of disc-read error, now starting to work on Sonic Adventure 2 Battle. ConcaveJelly = 2 subs. Currently doing Mario Kart 64. re8nifle = 1 sub. This is a brand new youtube channel I'm making, full of minecraft let's plays. I'm trying to get a few more subscribers to keep me running. Lolman Man = 1 Sub. Final Fantasy 3 DS is his main project. GravitySmashify = 1 sub. Finished Megaman 7, Megaman 1 and Donkey Kong Country. Currently working on NSMBWii co-op and Kirby's Epic Yarn. I use a capture card, and a headset. I Mostly do Nintendo games, but might do others in the future.http:// chronoquarium = 1 sub. No videos yet, but will start playing iPhone RPGs with commentary, like Secret of Mana (will also complete what MahaloVideoGames forgot), Across Age, and Chrono Trigger. Has not figured out how to record them yet. Messed up on username. YinYangPlayers = 1 sub. We have finished Pikmin and Starfox 64, we are on Billy Hatcher & the Giant Egg and Kirby's Adventure. We use a capture card for our videos, and operated by Logan and Jazmine. We will do games of many types, mainly Nintendo games. There will be non-Nintendo games eventually, but check it out anyways! InsaneCoby = 1 sub. Mainly doing Minecraft Adventure maps just starting out. Says and does random things very often while talking to a tree shrub. RyJammer = 0 Subs. Male. Started 3 months ago. Good quality audio and video, has done Oblivion, Black Hawk Down and SWAT 4 lets plays. Uses Fraps to record his videos. MegaKingTuts[1] = 0 subs. Just started a few weeks ago with Pokemon Black and White. He uses a webcamto record his videos. AnonSol = 15 subs. Female. Playing Tokimeki Girl's Side, an Otome game. Will expand to other types of games as well. MrBlueCyclone = New Lper , doing Pokemon Leaf Green rigth now xKittyDithx = 0 subs. Female. Just Started.. Playing The Witcher 1, M.U.D TV Daxxyn = 0 subs. No videos yet, but will be doing Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Haingman20 = Male. Just Started. Will be playing Banjo Kazooie in the next two weeks. slick - Minecraft, Age of empire cozy - aoe killerxxstricker - MW2, brotherhood http://www.letsplayers.net/ (This is the official german site for the three LPers above) The values of subscribers may and will change over time. A small number of subscribers doesn't always mean that they are bad let's players, be open-minded and you may be surprised. Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint!